of_mystic_and_mundyefandomcom-20200213-history
DASHOTH AND DASHEETH
PlasticGranularDungbeetle.gif { D A S H O T H & D A S H E E T H '} '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''' '''Having seen some of the errors within the former Red Royale , Dashoth and Dasheeth were created to establish who wanted to be on what side, and follow their own decided rulers in align with their morals. 'THE DASHOTH' The word comes from the Ancient Upir and Vampyre language known as the Thahtan. Shoth'' ('Sh-Oth) ''is the word in Thahtan that translates to '''the dark while the 'Da' (dah) was put in front in rememberance of Dumae Malashoth, the Unofficial Mother of Dark creatures and beings who was framed and wrongly executed. ' The Dashoth are known to follow the beat of their own drum, so to speak. They care not for kindness and proper formality, and tend to consist of individuals who much rather get things done on their own terms, for the most part. Three members of The Red Royale represent The Dashoth, but they come together as their own council and discuss important decisions amongst themselves before connecting The Sasheeth to establish disagreement, compromise, or agreement. Every member of The Dashoth must, at the end of every decision, gain approval from the Dashoth Red Royale leaders. While yes, they care not to inheriently obey traditional standards and favor more of the chaotic and wild side of life, they still need to be recognized and follow a set of rules pushed forth from the rulers. Think of them, rather, like the Don's of a Mafia. The intent itself is not exactly pure, but before anyone makes a move, the Don has to give the final say. The Dashoth inhabit the Eastern side of The Sanctum and those who choose to be a Dashoth, or are part of that community, tend to possess the following traits: *Free Spirited *Aggressive *Dominant *Enjoys chaos and foul play *''Tend ''to be the owners or employees within careers surrounding strip clubs, bars, nightclubs, pubs, crime syndicates, etc. *Willing to scam and manipulate to get what they desire *Care free *Less bothered by violence The Dashoth Rulers care not for companionship and equality alongside The Mundye. They view themselves as above such simple creatures, and think playing nice is ridiculous. They primarily believe Mundye should be servants and/or cattle. 'THE SASHEETH' The word also comes from the Thahtan language. Sheeth (''Sh-ee-th) is the word in Thahtan that translates to the light while the 'Sa' (Sah) was put in front in rememberance of Satsunna Blight, the Oracle who was murdered by one of the followers of Kaedrik Juel. The Sasheeth are a more structured form of community, and believe in law, order, and peace. They believe all should be treated equally and no one should harm anyone without righteous cause and evidence. Three members of The Red Royale represent The Sasheeth, and they also come together to discuss things as a council that reflect important rules and regulations. In respect and part of the deal for land ownership and unity, The Sasheeth must bring The Dashoth in for a ruling to push for laws and agreements. Just like the Dashoth, every member of the Sasheeth must go to one of the three leaders to gain approval on drastic measures made, questioning of laws, and such. Dashoth and Sasheeth are Mystic government, so it is correct to gain approval from their designated side so they can push ideas and make change for the betterment of their citizens. The Sasheeth inhabit the Western side of The Sanctum and those who choose to be Sasheeth, or are part of that community, tend to possess the following traits: *Organized *Lawful *Structured *Aiming for peace and unity among all races *''Tend to be the owners or employees within careers surrounding hospitals, schools, etc. Anything that is trying to help the community. *''Tend ''to not scam or manipulate to get what they desire *Many Sasheeth are compassionate and kind-hearted *Wanting to keep the community safe for all *Anti-Conflict Sasheeth rulers care for structure and logical ruling. They want justice for crime, but, like the Mundye government, believe in a fair ruling and that all are innocent until proven guilty. They want to cooporate and live alongside the Mundye, since this is their home with them. 'MARRIAGE' When it comes to marriage, The Dashoth and Sasheeth have narrowed eyes and bitter hearts for intermingling. It is not outlawed, but having one from either side just tends to be uncommon and frowned upon. Due to the drastic lifestyle differences and viewpoints, Dashoth tend to be less forgiving if one of their members tries to marry a Sasheeth. Sometimes they grow paranoid, thinking they are letting a spy into their midts and tracing back to inform the Sasheeth rulers all of what truly goes on in their territory. A former Dashoth had even been tortured until he broke off the marriage with a Sasheeth due to this paranoia and dislike from his community. Sasheeth tend to care much less, but do keep a heavy and watchful eye on the Dashoth in their midst, if they come into their territory to make a home. They let it be known what it tolerated and what is not, and any slip will result in being banished from the Western side. Over all, Sasheeth and Dashoth can marry, but it is rare and spoken in a tone of disagreement. As for Mystics marrying Mundye, such things are also not outlawed. Most Sasheeth do not mind at all and find no issue whatsoever, but the Dashoth community, a vast portion of them, tend to find it absolutely ridiculous and do not accept it. 'COMING OF AGE' Upon every birth of a new Mystic, the child is automatically under the same ruling as their parents. If a newborn has a Dashoth mother and father, they will be lawed under the Dashoth, and so on and so forth. When the child turns 16, that is when they can choose who they wish to align with and what council of The Red Royale they prefer to seek guidance from. If a Dashoth child selects Sasheeth, they can choose to stay where they are and carry on with school (''all schools are usually mixed; only 1 school is strictly Dashoth and 1 strictly Sasheeth) or they can move into the corresponding side and begin life there. Some teenagers select based on the fear of disappointing their family, or simply wish to rebel against them. Others simply choose what is fitting. Normally if a Sasheeth or Dashoth family has a child that selects Dashoth/Sasheeth, the child moves away from home since the family finds it dishonorable. Some families have no quarrel and respect it, but plenty keep to their political views and cannot approve of the shift from their own kin. 'OUTSIDE OF THE SANCTUM' Mystics do not have to be bound to The Sanctum, it is just usually preferable for them since it is composed of almost all of their own people. When selecting to live outside The Sanctum, however, they still have to choose to be ruled under Dashoth or Sasheeth. If a Mystic moves out of The Sanctum and resides above in Silva Lake City , for instance, they have to understand the laws of the Mundye, but at the end, any quarrel found will be handled by their three ruling council leaders. They can still be arrested and withheld by the SasheethDashoth if on their territory, or the Mundye is on theirs as well and caught being disruptive, but they cannot decide how they dictate the end result. Only their council from The Red Royale decides their fate, but it is still discussed and compromised or agreed by the opposing council members (and Mundye government if it was on their land). 'NOT ALL IS WHAT IT SEEMS' Like all people and creatures, however, not everyone can just be placed in a simple box and branded a certain way. Everyone is different and unique. Some Sasheeth do manipulate, and are more ''Lawful Evil ''in terms of power and obtaining structure. Some Dashoth are more compassionate, and are more ''Neutral Good ''in terms of lifestyle and living among others. In the end it is just all dependant at who you would more rather follow and identify alongside with, and what community you would like to dictact your society and way of living. tumblr_static_tumblr_static_coegon7684gg4sso48kgc880c_640.gif tumblr_o4qk3mqKge1r2pp2to1_500.gif